In 2-dimensional (2D) video compression, 2D video may be encoded using only the changes between frames of the 2D video with frame-to-frame motion fields being estimated as part of the encoding process. Such delta frame encoding has been extended to 3-dimensional (3D) video representations and assumes, as with 2D video encode, no knowledge of the underlying motion. However, in some contexts, dense motion fields having semantic meaning are available for 3D video and it may be desirable to perform 3D video encode using such dense motion fields. Furthermore, computational and compression efficiency are ongoing concerns in 3D video compression as time sequenced point clouds (e.g., volumetric video) include large amounts of information. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed. Such improvements may become critical as the desire to compress 3D video and, in particular, time sequenced point clouds having corresponding dense motion fields becomes more widespread.